RWBY Team CHRJ
by TheIceCreamNinja
Summary: This is a story of a young man who is separated from his best friend at a young age. the two often referred to each other as brother and sister. he grows up, fighting grimm, but he is also quite the cassanova. I need OCs for more teams. Pm me your OC idea. Use the first page as an outline.
1. OC Character Sheet

O.C. Load out sheet.

Please use this to create your OC.  
Once you have created the OC, please send it to me in a private message.

Full Name:  
Gender:  
Age(15-19):  
Height(Feet and Inches):  
Weight(lbs):  
Physical Appearance:  
Hobbies/Interests:  
Personality:  
Dislikes:  
Likes:  
Weapon(s) & Fighting Style:  
Sexual Orientation:  
Short Backstory:


	2. The Beginning

I sat on a rock, next to Blake for a few moments. Her hair was a dark black waterfall that flowed over pools of amber. A man walked up to my blake and I. His hair was a bright red, mixed with a deep brown. He wore a suit the color of shadows. On his hip was a sword with a shotgun as the sheathe.

"Blake, it's time." He said. She slowly turned towards him.

"Okay." She replied. The three of us departed to a cliff. I looked over the edge and laid eyes upon railroad tracks. I pointed to our left, towards a column ofsmoke rising from the forest. We waited a few moments until the train was in our sight. When it was under us, we all slid down the cliff-face and landed on the roof of one of the cars. I sliced open a door on the roof, and the three of us jumped in the train. Upon entering, we looked around and saw that the car was full of AK-130 Androids.

"Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way." Adam spoke. All of the robots activated and circled the three of us.

"Don't be so dramatic." Blake told Adam. One of the Androids activated the guns on its arms and spoke.

"Intruder, identify yourself." It commanded.  
Adam responded by cutting the Android in two. The rest of the Androids converged on us and we destroyed every last one. Eventually, we burst out of the freight car onto a flatcar. We looked to see a horde of Androids running towards us.

"Let's do this." Adam spoke. We then decimated all of those robots and entered into a second freight car. Adam opened a box and examined the contents inside.

"Perfect. Move up to the next car." He said as he closed the trunk. "I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" Blake asked.

"What about them?" Adam replied, coldly. I turned to see a spider droid moving towards us. I poked Adam in the shoulder and pointed at it. He then moved to fight it.

"Adam." Blake said, anxiously. Adam and Blake ran forward and attempted to attack the robot, but were knocked back. I pulled my sniper from my back and fired at the android several times, but it was unharmed.

"Bullet-proof." Adam grunted.

"We need to get out of here." Blake told Adam. We slowly fought, and were pushed backwards, onto another flatcar.

"Buy me some time!" Adam commanded.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"Do it!" He yelled. Blake looked to me and nodded. We attacked the droid until Adam was ready. When he was, Blake and me jumped on either side of him.

"Move!" He commanded, once more.  
The droid fired a powerful beam and Adam caught the beam with his sword. As his body began to glow, the droid lunged toward him. Adam then slashed out with his sword, and disintegrated the droid, the leaves around the forest began to fly into the air. As he admired his work, Blake and I stepped onto a different train car.  
As Adam walked back towards us. Blake stood next to the connector, I stood behind her. He reached out towards Blake.

"Goodbye." She told him. She then severed the connection between the train cars and Adam slowly faded into the distance. A while after the train stopped, Blake and I parted ways and headed our separate directions.


	3. The Nightclub

The pulsating beats of the music touched both sets of my ears as I stepped through the doorway of the local club. The ears on the top of my head twitched, due to the loud noises of the club. I approached the bar and sat next to two girls, both teenagers. One wore a dark red and black dress and the other wore a snowy white dress. The bartender looked at me.

"Jack and Coke please. On the rocks." I told him, as I turned to the girls.

"Hello, ladies." I introduced myself.

"Who is this kid?" A man in a black suit asked, as he approached the girls and I. He had short, black hair and red glasses.

"Hello sir." I said. "I was just trying to strike up a conversation with these two lovely ladies." The man grabbed me by my suit.

"Listen, buddy. My sisters are off limits for you. Now leave them alone or we will have a problem." He spoke.

"I understand sir. I am sorry if I have offended." I told the man. I wasn't sorry, but I wanted to enjoy this night, without any fighting. That was the reason that I did not bring my weapons. The bartender handed me my drink and the man sat down, with the girls, across the bar. After a while, a man in a white suit and pumpkin colored, bowl shaped hair, approached the man and his sisters.

"Hello Junior." The bowl man spoke.

"Roman." Junior replied.

"I need to buy some of your henchmen."

"It would be rude of me to asked why, so I won't. They won't be cheap."

"Of course." Roman held up several cards of lien.

"Where should they meet you at?" Junior questioned as he pocketed the cards.

"In front of "From Dust 'till Dawn", in a few months." Roman answered.

"It shall be."

"Thank you." Roman tipped his hat and exited the club. A young woman, a year older than me, approached the bar. Her hair was a yellow niagra falls that flowed, well past her shoulders.

"Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas." She spoke to the bartender. Junior waved his sisters away as he turned to face the girl.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?" Junior questioned.

"Aren't you a little too young to have a name like Junior?" She returned.

"So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart-" Her hand moved, slowly, down the man's torso. "-you can just call me SIR!" She began to squeeze Junior's "assets".

"People say you know everything." The blonde girl pulled a phone from her pocket and showed Junior a picture of a woman on the screen.

"Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go." The girl continued.

"I've never seen her before, I swear!" Junior strained.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked, squeezing harder.

"I swear, sir!" Junior continued to strain. Several henchmen surrounded the duo, I myself, stepping forward to observe the "scene" closer.

"Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..." The girl giggled.

"Listen, blondie, sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" Junior told the girl. She released her grip and Junior signed in relief.

"You'll pay for that!" He warned her, as he put on his glasses and walked away. She followed behind him.

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?" She asked, innocently. He stopped, turned around, and pondered the thought for a moment.

"Huh? Uh, okay." He mumbled. He leaned in, slowly, closer to the girl. As he was within a hairs distance, she punched Junior in the face, sending him flying across the room. The henchmen ran towards her. I jumped forwards and kicked two henchmen away from her.

"I'm Hunter. Nice to meet you." I spoke as I leaned forwards and kissed her hand, well aware of what she could do if she wished to object.

"I'm Yang." She giggled. Several of the henchmen ran up to us.

"After you, milady." I waved my hand towards the men.

"Such a gentleman." She replied, as she activated her gauntlets and punched three of them in the face, sending each of them flying backwards. I ran forwards and attacked three of the others. I uppercut first man and sent him into the air. The second one ran forwards and swung at me with his sword. I sidestepped and removed the sword from the man's hand, slashing his leg in the process. The third man ran forward and attacked with his sword. I parried and kicked him backwards. He regained his balance and readied for another attack, but the first man fell and landed on him, rendering both of them unconscious. The twins stepped into the room.

"Yang, I can't hit a woman. Its against my moral code." I spoke.

"Its okay. I got this." She replied


	4. The Dust Shop Dilemma

I walked into, "From Dust 'Till Dawn",  
in search of some polish for my katana, Acceptance. I also needed some ammunition for my sniper, Denial. I approached the counter and asked the man where I could find these things. He pointed me to some shelves next to a small girl. She wore a red hood and a black skirt with red on the inside. As I searched the shelves next to the girl, I heard the door of the shop open. I grabbed my items and turned to face the girl. "Hello there." I said, as I leaned against the magazine rack. She did not reply, all I heard was the music coming from her headphones, and the talking of the men at the counter. Their conversation began to worry me a bit, and one of the voices seemed familiar. I dismissed the thoughts as I turned and looked at some magazines behind a shelf.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." I stood still. I didn't dare to speak or move.

"Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" The man said, as he approached the girl and turned her to face him. He then motioned for her to drop her headphones.

"Yes?" She asked in a small, mousy voice.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you... robbing me?" She questioned.

"Yes!" He shouted. As he spoke, I jumped in the air and kicked him in the face. He flew against a wall and a loud crash was heard.

"I could have handled him." She told me.

"I couldn't stand by while a beautiful, young lady was being robbed." I leaned down and kissed her hand.

"Freeze!" Another man shouted, as he aimed a gun at the two of us. I released the girl's hand and she lunged at the man, knocking him through the glass, followed shortly by herself. Three other black suited men, and Roman Torchwick, ran to the window and watched the girl unfold her weapon into a scythe form. She smiled, twirled her weapon around, and stabbed it into the ground, as she turned off her headphones.

"Okay..." Torchwick spoke. "Get her!" The black suited men ran out of the shop and sprinted towards the girl. She spun around her scythe as she kicked one of the men in the face. I ran towards the window and jumped out from behind the leader. I kicked one of the henchmen in the back of the head and he flew forward. She then fired her weapon and brought the blunt side of the weapon down on another henchman. I grabbed the last one, kneed him in the face, and threw him to the feet of Roman.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He dropped his cigar and crushed it with the end of his cane.

"Well kids, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." He raised the cane from the ground, which he then opened, to reveal a cross grid sight. "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

**_I hope you liked this chapter of my story. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I also need some OCs for the story. Most will probably appear in the second season of Team CHRJ, which will be uploaded around the same time as RWBY's second season. _**

**_Later days. _**

**_-H_**


	5. The Huntress

Torchwick unleashed a red blast from the end of his cane. As the girl jumped into the air, I unsheathed Acceptance and blocked the blast. The energy was absorbed into the katana as I sheathed it onto my hip. The green highlights of my hair began to glow a neon color, as well as my tie, my eyes, the green ribbon that ran itself around my fedora, and anything else that was green on my body. As the girl landed, the two of us looked around, but the man was lost. The girl pointed to a nearby building and we saw the man, climbing a ladder.

"You okay if we go after him?" The girl asked the shopkeeper. The man nodded and she used the recoil of her weapon to project herself towards the building. I sprinted and ran up the wall, ignoring the ladder, two feet to my left. I reached the rooftop and saw the girl.

"Hey!" She shouted.

"Persistent." Torchwick mumbled, then an airship flew next to him. The hatch opened and Torchwick jumped inside

"End of the line, kids!" He shouted as he threw a red dust crystal at our feet. As it landed, he fired another blast from his cane. When the crystal exploded, a blonde woman jumped in front of us and created a barrier.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" He laughed. The laughter ceased as he noticed something on the roof. A woman with glasses like moons and hair like the sun, stood in front of myself and the younger girl. The blonde woman waved her weapon and summoned several streaks of purple at the airship. The man and the ship were tossed around for a bit until he ran into the cockpit. The woman on the roof glowed purple for a moment. She then summoned a dark storm-cloud above the ship. She then flicked her wand and hail began to pound the aircraft. A woman appeared in the back as her arms and chest began to light up. She aimed her hand toward the woman on the roof and fired a burst of energy. The woman on the roof summoned something to block the attack, but the flames splattered. The fiery woman raised her arm and the splatters grew hotter. The woman on the roof back-flipped as the splatters exploded. She then gathered the shards to create a large arrow, which she threw at the ship. The fiery woman shattered the arrow with several blasts, but it reformed again and hit the side of the jet. The shards separated then created smaller arrows that encircled the jet. The fiery woman summoned several rings and destroyed the shards. The young girl and I, began to attack. She reverted her weapon into a rifle form and began to fire at the ship. I unsheathed Acceptance, still glowing from the white suited man's attack, and slashed at the ship. A line of energy flew forth from my blade and hit the ship, causing it to fly odd for a moment. Each shot of the girl's weapon was blocked by the fiery woman. She the summoned several glowing circles under the three of us on the roof. The woman on the roof pushed the girl and me out of the way, then she flipped out of one of the explosions. As the girl and I recovered, the woman looked at the craft, to see it flying away as the hatch closed.

"You're a Huntress!" The girl turned to the woman. "Can I have your autograph?!"

_**GREETINGS! I have decided that I will add new chapters every Friday. I have all the OCs for the first season.**_

_**Later days. -H**_


	6. The Aftermath

As I sat in the chair of the white room, I observed my gun. My sniper was a bolt action, 50. Caliber rifle. As I continued to observe the finer details of my weapon, the blonde woman entered and spoke to me.

"Your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young man. You put yourself and the people around you in great danger." The woman spoke.

"Those men were robbing a dust store. Not to mention, they tried to rob that girl." I told her.

"Well, if it were up to me, you'd be sent to an foster home, as your records show that you've no parents." She paused for a moment.

"I've made it this long without a foster home. What makes you think I won't run away?" I asked.

"We would remove your weapons from your possession." She informed me. "But..."

"Over my dead body." I gritted my teeth. My grip on my sword tightened.  
"There is someone here who would like to meet you."  
She stepped to the side and a man entered the room. His hair was grey and he wore full moon spectacles. He had a green scarf with a cross type emblem, he also wore a green suit.

"Hunter Nelsen." He said.

"That is I." I raised my hand in the air.

"I would have brought you some cookies, but Miss Rose ate them."

"That doesn't matter." I told the man.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" He gestured his head towards a scroll which the woman was holding. On the scroll, played a video of my fighting with the henchmen, alongside the young girl.

"The speed and acrobatics were mostly; my brothers, personal training, special abilities, or other things." I told him as I pointed to my fedora.

"Abilities?" He questioned.

"Well the speed is because of the..." I pointed once more to my hat.

"I see. What of the ability you did with your sword?" I hesitated for a moment. I was wary of speaking about my past.

"A trick I picked up from, an old colleague."

"And what is a young man such as yourself doing, roaming around without any supervision?" He continued.

"My family and I were separated a long time ago. I go to little villages and deal with any, Grimm related problems." I confessed to the man.

"So you fight monsters?" He asked.

"I do."

"Do you know who I am?"

"I would presume that you are Professor Ozpin. That annoyance would also, most likely, be Glynda Goodwitch." I pointed at the blonde woman. She frowned and growled. "Several people have recommended that I attend Beacon, because of my skills."

"Hello." He greeted me.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Have you thought of joining?" He asked.

"I've never attended combat school."

"And if I told you that you could go, without combat school training?"

"I would accept that offer. It would benefit me greatly to have a team at my back." I admitted.

"Well." He looked to the woman. She shook her head in disapproval. "Okay." He told me as he broke a light smile.

**_Well, there you have it kiddies. He's going to Beacon. (Insert cheerful noises here) Sorry that I did not update the story on Friday, as was the predetermined time, but I had some business to take care of. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Feedback is greatly appreciated._**

**_Later days._**

**_-H_**


	7. Beacon Part 1

After conversing with Ozpin about my living arrangements until I was transported to Beacon, I exited the door and was immediately flanked by Ms. Rose.

"What did Ozpin talk to you about? Are you going to Beacon?" She asked. I motioned for her to follow me. As we walked to a shuttle that would take me to my trailer, and her to her home, I answered her questions. Before I stepped out of the vehicle, after arriving at my trailer, I said my goodbyes to her. We embraced for a brief moment before I stepped out and headed inside. When I walked through the door, I packed my things into two suitcases, placed Acceptance and Denial against a wall, and fell asleep on the bed. When I awoke in the morning, I placed my gun on my back, katana in it's sheathe on my hip, then I carried my two suitcases to the door. When I opened the door, I was met by Glynda and two men in suits. The men took my cases and placed them in the storage compartment of the shuttle. They both sat in the front, while Glynda and I stepped into the back. As I sat in the seat, I laid eyes upon Ruby, and the blonde girl from the club a few months back.

"Hunter?" Yang asked, surprised.

"Yang!" I laughed. "I haven't seen you since we dated a few months back." I told her.

"So, what are you doing here, and with my sister?" She spoke.

"Your sister? I thought she seemed familiar. Well, her and I stopped the dust store robbery yesterday." I told Yang.

"I thought that you hadn't been to combat school. Why are you on a shuttle to Beacon?" She asked.

"Same reason as your sister. Because of the robbery, and Ozpin." I told her. After a few more minutes of conversation, we boarded the airship to beacon. While we were flying, we talked a little bit, Yang hugged Ruby, and some kid puked on Yang's shoes.  
When stepped off the airship, I separated from Yang and Ruby. As I walked, I thought to myself.

"Should I try to get back together with Yang? She is pretty sexy. Maybe I should I try to get together with Ruby? Maybe both? Yeah, both would be good. It would kind of be like the twins from a few weeks ago. Maybe I should I wait to see if there are any other options?" In the midst of my thoughts, I accidentally bumped into a kid, who was around my height, with messy silver hair.

"Hey man. I'm sorry. I was thinking about girls." I blurted out.

"Whatever."

"I'm Hunter." I held out my hand.

"Johnny." He accepted the offer and shook my hand. We walked around for a bit. I discovered that he was interested in books, singing, and the violin. I also learned that his weapon was an axe that could transform into a shotgun.

"What about your weapons?" He asked me.

"Well, I have my blade, Acceptance." I told him, as I pulled my katana from it's sheathe and began to twirl the sword around. I stabbed it into the ground. "Then there is my baby." I removed Denial from my back.

"That is cool." He said, as he observed the weapon.

"What do you want to do?" He questioned.

"I was planning on, enjoying the view." I told him as I began to look at a, rather good looking, white haired girl. "See ya later Jesse." I told him as I patted him on the shoulder, sheathed Acceptance and began to walk away.

"It's Johnny!" He shouted at me.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**He is making new friends. Yay! I would like to thank you all for taking your time to read my story. And another thank you to everybody who has followed the story. ICE CREAM FOR EVERYONE! I hope you all enjoy this story so far, and feedback is GREATLY appreciated, whether positive or negative. Also, the main character wears a fedora, so nobody knows that he is a faunus.**_

_**Update: All female characters in team RWBY have been taken. Leaving Velvet, and Nora. I decided no OCxPyrra, because I refuse to sink the JuanexPyrra ship.**_

_**And as always, Later days**_

_**-H**_


	8. Beacon Part 2

I stepped into the auditorium and headed towards the white haired girl.

"Hello there cutie. I'm Hunter. And you are?"

"Not interested."

"Not even a bit?" I questioned. She gave me a stare that could have frozen a man on the spot.

"Oh, well. Bye then." I laughed weakly, then stepped away from her.

"Playing hard-to-get? I like it." I thought to myself. I walked over to another spot and looked towards Yang for a second, and saw Johnny talking to her.

"You go, Johnny. Get yourself some of that sweetness." I thought to myself. I found that a blonde boy was standing near me. He seemed oddly familiar.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"What? Oh, hi."

"I'm Hunter." I extended my hand to him.

"Juane. Juane Arc." He replied, shaking my hand.

"Wait a minute. You are the kid from the ship, that puked on Yang's shoes."

"No, well, yeah I am. But motion sickness is a more common problem than people realize."

"No hard feelings, Juane. I thought it was kinda funny, just don't do it again. Or at least don't get it in her hair, she would probably kill you." I told him. He chuckled weakly. Then Ozpin stepped onto the stage.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." A few students began to whisper to themselves. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished. He then walked off stage and was replaced by Glynda.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda told the students.  
Johnny, Ruby, and Yang all walked away.

"I think we should probably go." Juane turned to me, as people began to file out of the auditorium. I saw a redheaded girl looking towards us.

"Yeah, let's go." I told him. "I am tired."

**_Hello once again children. The next chapter wields some action (finally) so you will see Hunter in combat once again. I need weapons for Dove, Russel, and Sky, from Cardin's team, as well as a weapon and maybe some combat armor for Velvet. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and as always._**

**_Update: I revised this chapter, because when Juane hit on Weiss, he got speared into a wall, so I thought 'why should my character be different.' So yeah, but no spear. I still need weapons for Cardin's team, as well as combat armor, and weapons for Velvet._**

**_Later days_**

**_-H_**


	9. The Emerald Forest 1

In the morning, I awoke before most of the others. I moved to the shower rooms, showered and brushed my teeth, then I headed towards the breakfast hall. In the breakfast hall, I filled my plate with bacon and eggs. I looked around and discovered a girl sitting by herself. She was obviously a faunus, due to the large rabbit ears that protruded from her head. I took my seat across from her and attempted to create small-talk.

"Hello, I'm hunter." I greeted the girl. At first she seemed surprised, and a bit frightened, by the sudden visitor in front of her. She pondered something for a moment before speaking.

"I-I'm Velvet." She stuttered. I could tell that she was shy.

"Don't worry." I reassured her. "I won't insult or patronize you." I quickly removed my hat and showed her the wolf ears on my head. We spoke to each other for a little while longer. Eventually, she suggested that we go retrieve our gear from our lockers. We parted ways as we approached the locker room. I moved to my locker and retrieved my weapons. I then moved to beacon cliff and took my position on one of the metal squares. As I stood on the square, I observed some of the students. One seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't pick out a name. My observations were pushed aside as Professor Ozpin began to speak. After his speech, students were being thrown off the cliff. I was the fifth student to go. While I flew through the air, I thought that I noticed a familiar bow. I pushed my thoughts aside as I focused on the task at hand. I removed Acceptance from his sheathe and dug the blade into a tree. Slowly, I slid down the trunk of the tree, and landed with a, "THUD". Soon after my landing, I departed towards the northern temple. Twenty minutes later, I heard a growling noise, coming from the bushes. I placed my right hand on the hilt of my katana and quietly backed away from the bushes. The noises grew ever louder until I detected some amount of heat radiating from behind me. I lunged forwarded and narrowly escaped the Ursa's claws. I twisted to face the beast as I sheathed Acceptance and drew Denial from my back. I unloaded four or five rounds into the chest and stomach of the Ursa. Then I ran forward, taking advantage of it's disorientation, as I switched to Acceptance. I slid along the ground under the Ursa and slashed at it's leg. Then I jumped onto it's back and dug my blade into it's shoulder. It roared loudly for a moment, until it dropped to the floor. It's shoulder slowly began to dissipate into green leaves. The dissipation spread as it progressed.

"Shouldn't there be two of you?" I questioned myself, as I looked at the dead Ursa. I was knocked forwards by some unknown force. Acceptance was still embedded in the first Ursa's back as it's companion approached me. I removed Denial from my back and aimed between it's eyes. Before the trigger was pulled, the Ursa slashed my weapon from my hand, and I was knocked backwards. It brought a claw upwards, then it paused.

"Starburst Stream!" A voice shouted. I slowly back away as the Grimm fell forwards. I saw a large amount of slash marks on it's back.

"You're welcome." A voice spoke from the bushes. A figure emerged moments later. It was a boy, a head shorter than me. He had tan skin, shaggy, unkempt, black hair and brown eyes. He wore a long black cloak, black boots and black, fingerless gloves. All of which had white accents. His weapons seemed to be two swords. One, a teal and the other was black.

"As it seems we are stuck together, shouldn't we get moving to the temple."

"All business then?" He questioned.

"At times." I smirked.

**_There you havez it, C, H, and J have been introduced. Who might R be? You'll have to stay tuned in._**


	10. The Emerald Forest Part 2

We stepped through some bushes, and were faced with a large clearing. In the middle, was The Temple. It seemed to mostly consist of the broken ruins of a rotunda. Three columns were broken and lying around the area in pieces. Five columns still stood, holding up a circle of stones. The floor of the structure seemed to bear a symmetrical design.

"And here we are!" I spoke as we stood there.

"Not bad." He replied. "For a noob." We stepped towards the temple and observed the relics.

"Chess-" I began.

"Pieces?" He finished.

"You stole my line." I accused him. He smirked and picked up a black king piece.

"Like the color black, do ya?" I asked

"Just a tinge." We heard more rustling in the bushes and prepared ourselves. I unsheathed acceptance and pointed him towards the noise. My partner pulled the teal sword from his back and held it with both hands. Out of the bushes, emerged two students. One was a head shorter than me and a relatively a long black robe, as well as a hood over his face. There was a length of chain, at least twelve feet, that coiled around his body. The end of it was connected to a large scythe that radiated a blue, frosty looking aura. The other was also a boy. He was about my height, had short black hair, and teal eyes. He wore a black jacket with a blue, button up shirt underneath. He had black pants and black boots. He also had a cutlass on each hip.

"Calm down. We won't kill you." The taller boy raised his hands and spoke. My partner sheathed one of his swords.

"Nice to meet you guys." I told them, I still held my sword in my right hand. I placed my left hand on the chess piece that rested at my belt.

"We are heading back to the cliff, maybe we will meet up later." My partner said. We said our goodbyes and headed back. Along the way, we heard a girl screaming, sounds of crashing and trees being uprooted.

"Let's be hasty in leaving." My partner suggested.

"Indeed." We sprinted away from the noises, towards the cliff. When we arrived at the cliff, my partner was starting to sweat a bit, and his breathe was a bit shallow.

"Gettin' tired, are we?" I nudged him in the shoulder.

"Having fun, boys?" We heard a familiar voice speak. We looked up and saw Ozpin and Glynda, standing in front of us.

"You two should head two the dining room to get some food. We will make an announcement when the last groups are in." Ozpin told us. I nodded and we walked to the dining room.

"I wonder if Weiss is back yet." I said to myself as we stepped into the dining area.

"Weiss. Why is that name familiar to me?" Carlos questioned.

"Schnee."

"Oh! Wait, you have a crush on Schnee, don't you?"

"Shut up! I do not!" I punched his shoulder. "She is sorta, pretty." I whispered to myself.

"Oh damn! You have a crush on Schnee." Carlos began to dance around me, singing 'you've got a crush on Schnee.'

_**Indeed Carlos, you are correct. Hello kiddies, I apologize for uploading this chapter late. I was on a camping trip and lacked an internet connection. I hope you are all doing well. I have a special gift for all of you in two days (Feb 11), it is a day that is close to my heart.**_

_**Later Days**_

_**-H**_


	11. CHRJ is formed!

As we stepped into the darkened auditorium, we took our places among several other first years. Ozpin stepped onto the stage, along with four students.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin began. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by... Cardin Winchester!" All of the audience clapped, along with myself and my partner. Ozpin called four more students to the stage, as team CRDL took their place among the crowd.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)." Ozpin repeated his speech, though slightly altered. The orange haired girl hugged a tall boy with black hair.

"Led by... Juane Arc."

"L-Led by?" The blonde boy asked quietly. The redheaded girl bumped Juane on the shoulder. He then fell to the ground.

"His stance is horrible." My partner spoke to me amongst the laughter eminating from the crowd.

"That's just what i was thinking." I told him. Ozpin spoke again as four girls took the stage, and team JNPR stepped into the crowd.

"I swear I have seen that girl with the bow." I told my partner.

"Maybe during initiation?"

"No. Before that. A while before."

"Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. Blake Belladonna." As he spoke that last name, my mind flicked on.

"Sissy?" I gasped. "She is here? And she is on a team with Weiss, and Yang. This should be fun."

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by... Ruby Rose!" I looked to the ground and recalled the events that drove Blake and I apart. We were as close as siblings. The four girls left the stage and my eyes followed Blake until my mind was brought to attention by another four students stepping onstage. Two of them were the boys that my partner and I met in the forest. Next to them, was a boy with a long, black coat, dark blue jeans and black boots. He had dark blue hair and a few necklaces. His right arm was in a cast. Last on the line was another girl. She was thin and had grey hair that moved around freely, even though there was no wind that I could detect.

"Connor Leon Erickson. Eden Robertson. Deveraux Mercer. Grey Lied. You four chose the White Bishop pieces. From this day forth, you shall be known as team MERG (Merge). Led by... Grey Lied." Ozpin spoke. The girl at the end on the line smiled and did a small happy dance.

"I guess that is Grey." I looked to Carlos.

"Yep."

"And last, but not least. Carlos Anderson. Romeo Blue. Johnny Griffin. Hunter Nelsen." My partner and I stepped onstage. I turned to the other people who's names were called. One was Johnny. The other was a fairly athletic looking girl. She wore white pants and a blue belt with pistol clips attached. She had a large trench coat with white lines going down the sleeves. She also had white boots and black plates protecting her shins, as well as a black plate on her left upper arm. "You four chose the black King pieces. From this day forth, you shall be known as team CHRJ (Charge). Led by... Hunter Nelsen!" My partner, Carlos, placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Good job." He said. My eyes skimmed the crowd for a bit until I saw Weiss, a tiny smile had slipped through her hardened shell. Blake stood beside her, mouth open in shock.

_**Taadaa! Alas, I have returned! (Insert Applause Here). I felt bad for neglecting this story. I would like to thank everybody who sent me an OC. I regretfully inform you that I will no longer accept OCs. Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Later Days**_

_**-H**_


	12. The First Day

When I awoke from my night's rest, I jumped out of bed and grabbed my katana from my nightstand. It took me a moment to realize where I was.

"Hey, calm down." Johnny told me.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I forgot where I was."

"It's okay." He said. I walked over to him and pulled a soda from the mini fridge I had installed.

"Hill Mist." I told him as I stabbed the top of the can with a nearby commando knife. "My favorite from Schnee-Cola."

"Is that your knife?" He asked.

"Yep." We sat in silence for a few minutes. Only being broken, very shortly, by me, sipping my drink. Then, when I was about halfway done with my soda, we dressed ourselves in our clothing and sat around as Carlos and Romeo did the same.

"I have a question to ask." Carlos spoke up, as he was fixing his tie. "What kind of girl's name is Romeo?"

"I am a boy." Romeo replied. I went cross eyed and choked on my soda.

"I am sorry." Carlos apologized.

"It's fine. I get that a lot." Romeo smiled.

"I say we should get to class. It is 8:45." I suggested. We exited the room and passed one, which had power drill noises and montage music coming from within. We approached the door to Professor Port's class, but were stopped by Team CRDL.

"Move out of the way, Cardin." I ordered.

"Step off, Shortstack." Cardin spoke as he pushed me to the ground. My teammates quickly created a wall between Cardin and me.

"What is your problem?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing, pipsqueak." Cardin retorted. I stood up and pushed myself between the two.

"Listen Cardin." He was only three inches taller than me. "If you have a problem, we can solve this after classes, by the courtyard."

"You're on, kid." Cardin pushed me into my teammates before heading to a different class.

"That guy is a dick." Johnny said.

"You could say that again." I told him.

"That guy is a-" Romeo began.

"I didn't mean literally."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**Hello. If you can tell me what popular soda I based hill mist off of, I will give you a shout out in the next chapter. Not much, but, whatever.**_


End file.
